taichisenjimonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:HeavyDonkeyKong/Tai chi chasers battle of the three nations
An awesome tai chi chasers fanfiction from fanfiction.net AN: Dragonslayer9907 Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, I probably wouldn't need to write my stories here. Prologue On the distant planet of Sun, there were Tigeroids, Dragonoids, and Phoenicians. The Tigeroids and Dragonoids were the main tribes on Sun while Phoenicians were a smaller, yet stronger tribe. The Phoenicians had a lot of power and could add characters together to form phrases and increase attack and defense strength. The Phoenicians were in league with the Tigeroids and wanted to live in peace yet they were almost completely annihilated when the Dragonoids attacked the Tigeroids. The remaining Phoenicians fled to Earth with their special powers and hid from the Dragonoids. They were also plotting with the Tigeroids and helping them in their search for the Tai-chi characters. And this is a story of Tai-chi Chasers roaming the world in search of Tai-chi Characters. Chapter 1 I am one of the only survivors of the Phoenician race and as I was from a prominent clan of the Phoenicians, I had marriage contracts with four daughters of General Adin. I trained for many years and mastered all the techniques of my tribe and clan and am on my way to go find Sena and help her team out. As I set out on my way to find Sena and her crew in a town in Japan, I found the fabled legendary eighteen weapon cards, 16 animal cards, and a few elemental cards. With Rai The weather was great, the sun shone brightly and it was a great weekend day. "Lunch is ready!" yelled Rai mom as she went to get Rai. "Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!" Rai snored as he slept the day away. "Okay Rai, wake up. It may be the weekend but I'm not going to allow you to sleep the day away," Rai's mom said. "WAAA! What time is it? 12:00? I'm late for meeting with my friends for the tournament. Got to go now," said Rai as he rushed out the door. "Oh right, mom since tomorrow's your birthday and all what would you like for a present?" Rai asked. "Ummm….. how about getting a few A's on that report card of your?" said Rai's mom. "What? That's asking a little too much don't you think?" Rai blurted. "I know I was only kidding. I have you and you're the only present I need. Go on and have fun at the tournament," she said. With Sena The Tiger Airship was getting chased by a Dragonoid Warship when Sena and the others went onto the deck and used a Taichi 暗card to escape from the dragonoids. When they got to the town where the lost Taichi card was Hawk wasn't able to pinpoint the signal due to the many buildings in the town. After Tori and Donha ditched Sena and Finn with a Taichi 幻 card, Sena and Finn got chased by dragonoid robots through the sewer system of the town before coming across Garnia after Finn froze the robots with a Taichi 冰 card. Sena and Finn blasted their way out of the sewer system and ended up in a canal under a bridge. When I got to the town where the chasers were, I found one of the chasers competing in a card-stacking tournament. Soon after, I saw another chaser telling the first chaser to go to someplace. I followed them to a bridge where I saw Sena and my old friend Finn fighting a dragonoid, Garnia. When I looked at what was happening, I saw that Sena was too slow in avoiding an explosion attack and acted quickly to protect her. I teleported to her position, swept her up in a bridal carry and jumped onto the bridge. "Taichi: Long, Dragon!" I yelled as I threw my activator in the air and air slashed my card. A blue 龙 symbol appeared above my head and a huge, blue dragon came out. "Attack, Garnia!" The dragon sprayed a jet stream of water that destroyed the explosion shot that was sent at Sena. Next it sprayed a breath of fire that blew Garnia back. "Taichi: Feng, Phoenix!" I yelled as I swiped my Phoenix card. A red 凤 symbol appeared above my head and a phoenix came out. The dragon blew a breath of wind and the phoenix blew a breath of fire. The attacks combined into a powerful flamethrower that blew Garnia away. All the chasers were awestruck at my performance and ability to summon animals with my Taichi cards. After a while Sena realized that I was holding her in a bridal carry and jumped away. "Who are you? Why did you help me?" she asked me, the mysterious man that was wearing a cloak and hood that covered his face. "Did you miss me Sena?" I asked as I took off my hood and exposed my face. When Sena and Finn saw my face, they did a double take and sputtered out, "Ryu! Why are you here?" "What am I not allowed to come and help out my best friend and future wife?" I asked, "If you don't want me here I'll just leave then." As soon as I said those words, Sena ran at me and held onto me saying that she wanted me to stay and be with her. Tori and Donha were dumbstruck at what just happened in front of them because Sena never hugged boys, or at least in such an intimate way, and Finn never smiled, yet they were doing just that. "Who the Hell is he?" they asked surprised at the turn of events. "Oh right sorry, I forgot you guys don't know Ryu," Finn said. "He's one of the only survivors of the Phoenicians and is my best friend and Sena's future husband. We haven't seen each other in over five years. When we started training under Komorka he went on a quest to master his Taichi powers." "Sena, how are you guys doing? Why are you guys in the middle of a town?" I asked after Sena finally got over the fact that I was there. "We were searching for a lost Taichi card when we were attacked by Dragonoids," Sena said. "By the way, where have you been for the past five years? My sisters and I have been wondering if you were still okay. You didn't visit yet could have at least sent us some letters. We were worried sick about you." "Well you know me. I was journeying around the world, finding Taichi and training of course. I'm sorry that I worried you guys, but I'm here to stay for now on," I said. "Come on let's go find that lost Taichi card and get out of this boring place." With Rai After Tori suddenly quit the card-stacking tournament because he needed to help Finn and Sena, Rai won the card-stacking tournament and got the ten thousand dollars. He went up and got his ten thousand dollar prize and his trophy, while thinking about what he could get his mother for her birthday. "I feel like I don't deserve the prize considering the fact that that other kid built the tallest tower," said Rai. "Whatever man, the judges have said that you're the winner so you are. Can you imagine what you can buy with all that prize money?" his friends said. 'I know, I wonder what I can get my mother with all my prize money. Maybe I can get her something to put her jewelry in.' Rai thought. After the tournament, Rai wandered around the town before finding a jewelry shop. Rai went into the jewelry looked around until he found a jewelry box with the 火on it. He picked it up and looked at the intricate craftsmanship of the box and decided that his mom deserved the box for her birthday. Suddenly the old shop owner came up behind him and asked, "Oh so you like the box? Yes, it is a very good box for jewelry. I found it laying there one day with that symbol on it, though I could never figure out what its significance was. Maybe you can figure out the significance of the symbol of the box?" "Well how much is this going to cost me?" Rai asked. "Two hundred ryo is all that it will cost you," the shop owner said. "Okay very well, can I pay using this ten thousand ryo check that I have with me?" Rai asked. After Rai bought the box and got it wrapped, he left the shop and went back to his house. When he got back to his house, he saw that everything was out of place and was wrecked. As soon as he started to look for his mom, Luka, a Dragonoid, came around a corner and started to say that he was there to destroy him. Luka was about to attack Rai when his mother came home with a bag of groceries. His mom immediately dropped the bag of groceries and pushed Rai to the door. "Rai, run away and don't come back!" his mom said. "WHY? I can fight too, let me help you!" Rai yelled. "Rai, I will always be with you. Live life to the fullest," his mom said. His mom then pushed him out the door and latched it. Rai kept pounding on the door until suddenly his whole house blew up due to a strange explosion. Rai was hurled back a few feet and when he got up he saw Luka. As soon as he saw Luka his anger grew to an unprecedented level and he activated his Tigeroid form and the fire card came out of the jewelry box. Rai suddenly felt a strange power coursing through him as the fire card glowed with a strange yellow light. "Taichi, Huo! Fire!" yelled Rai as a red 火 symbol appeared above his head and spewed a jet of fire at Luka. "Impressive, only a Taichi master can activate a card without an activator, but your still not god enough," said Luka as he cut through the jet of fire using his dragon sword. "Taichi, Zha! Pierce!" yelled Luka as a blue 扎 symbol appeared over his head and shot blue energy needles at Rai. The needles went flying at Rai, yet whenever one got close to him; he was somehow able to know where the needles were going to be. 'What is this? How can you be able to know where the needles are going to be and dodge them?' thought Luka. 'Could you be one? This just got very interesting.' "Come on guys, I sense a person in distress and it's a Tigeroid," Hawk said. We rushed through the town and into the outskirts where we found Rai fighting against Luka, a Dragonoid elite, by himself. Rai was using the lost Taichi card of Fire and was dodging an attack from Luka. "Hey, catch this!" Sena yelled as she threw an activator at Rai. "Swipe the card to activate its power!" Rai caught the activator and yelled, "Taichi: Huo, Fire!" A red 火 symbol appeared above his head and shot a ball of fire at Luka. "Taichi: Shi, Rock!" yelled Donha as a brown 石 symbol appeared above his head and shot a barrage of rocks at Luka that managed to trap him under a pile of them. "Rai, we need to go now. Luka may be out of action for now but he won't be down for long," said Sena. "Who are you guys? And I'm not going to come with you guys! Go away!" yelled Rai. "Taichi: Mian, Sleep!" Tori said as a purple 眠 symbol appeared over his head and put Rai to sleep. We carried Rai back to the Tiger Airship so that we could keep a close eye on and protect him from the Dragonoids. We let him sleep a while as we discussed what we were going to do. "Komorka, what are we going to do about the lost Taichi and Rai?" I asked as we sat around the main table on the bridge. "Rai will be a very valuable asset if we can get him to join us," Komorka said. "Well I guess it wouldn't hurt if we can get him on our side, but is he really going to join the team?" Sena asked, "And besides do we even need him now that we have Ryu?" "Well in time everything will work out. Right now we needn't worry about this. Go to sleep all of you, we'll figure this out tomorrow when everyone is awake, including Rai," Komorka said. Dragonslayer9907 Disclaimer: I don't own anything, because of course if I did, I wouldn't need to write out my ideas and stories here. Taichi Chasers: The Battle of the Three Nations Chapter 2 The sky was a deep blue-red hue with the setting sun and a from a pile of rocks in front of the burning remains of what used to be a house, Luka, an elite Dragonoid, popped out. "HE'S….he's one of them. He has the power of two. He must be eliminated with that Phoenician as well," Luka said to himself as he brushed the dirt off his armor. The sky is blue and the sunny is shining, the day is perfect and we can find Rai snoring and wasting the day away in a soft bed in the Tiger Airship. BANG! Multiple crashes and explosions rocked the Airship, waking Rai and sending him onto the floor in a crash. 'Huh? Where am I?' Rai thought in his mind before everything came flooding back to him. He had just seen his mother and house get blown to smithereens and he was about to attack Luka again. Then Tori used a simple 眠， Sleep, card to knock him out before they took him to the Tiger Airship to get away from the Dragoniods. BANG! CRASH! Rai was suddenly knocked off his feet as the Airship was rocked by explosions that were coming from outside. 'I should go check this place out. There no knowing what's here.' Rai thought. Rai reached for the door, pulled the handle, and opened the door, only to fall back in shock and fear when Tori appeared at the door. "Oh you're up! That's great! Did you have a good sleep? Remember we met at the tournament, but you probably don't remember me. A lot of people that meet me have a hard time forgetting me though. Come on, Ryu and Komorka and the rest of the chasers are training in the forest outside the Airship. You can see what real Taichi masters are like," a blond haired kid named Tori yelled excitedly as he dragged Rai out the door of his room and through the Airship. "Woah! Woah! Woah! Where are we going?" Rai asked as he was pulled through the Airship. "You'll see when you get there! Come on! It'll be fun!" Tori exclaimed. Soon they arrived at the exit of the Tiger Airship and as soon as they walked out into the open Rai saw a scene that shocked him into a state of complete awe. Ryu and the others were battling, Ryu against Komorka and the chasers. As soon as Tori got outside he joined the mock fight while Rai sat on the steps watching the intense battle. A few hours earlier "Hey Komorka, guys, could you help me with my training. I need some more experience with a battle against many," I said. "Okay I guess a few hours of training won't hurt anyone," Komorka said. Present time "Taichi Ji, Halberd!" I yelled as a blueish yellow, 戟, symbol appeared above my head and morphed into a halberd. I spun around experimentally testing its balance before quickly using it to block multiple attacks from the other chasers. "Taichi Chuan, River!" Sena yelled as a blue, 川, symbol appeared over her head and shot a jet of water at me. "Taichi Shi, Rock!" Donha yelled as a brown, 石, symbol appeared above his head and morphed into many small boulders. Donha promptly jumped up in the air and started striking the boulders at me at an alarming rate. "Taichi Bing, Ice!" Finn yelled as an icy blue, 冰, symbol appeared above his head and shot a barrage of icy needles at me. "Taichi Xiao, Laugh!" Tori yelled as a purple, 笑, symbol appeared above his head before hitting me squarely in the chest causing me to go into a fit of incontrollable laughter. "Taichi Tai Feng, Typhoon! Taichi Xue, Snow!" I yelled as a blue, 台风, combination symbol and an icy blue, 雪, symbol appeared above my head. The combination symbol created gusting winds and storming thunderclouds before combining with the jet of snow coming from the Snow taichi symbol. The strong winds sent the chasers flying out of the makeshift ring that had been set up. "Taichi Feng, Wind!" Komorka yelled as a white, 风, symbol appeared above her head and shot a powerful gust of wind at me. "Taichi Chiu, Blow!" I yelled as a grey, 吹, symbol appeared over my head before sending a gust of wind at Komorka. After about five minutes, the two attacks cancelled each other out and sent both Komorka and I out of our makeshift ring bringing the training match to an end. After the match Komorka and Rai left so that Komorka could talk to Rai and try to convince him to join the Taichi Chasers. In Kormorka's room "Rai, there are one thousand taichi characters in existence, each one representing a different power of the universe. The Huo taichi is the symbol of fire. It was created from fire and bears the destructive power of fire. Every taichi character has its own hidden power and strength and one's knowledge and skill of the taichi is what brings it out. You were able to use the fire card because the power within the card responded to the power within you," Komorka said. "WHO ARE YOU! Why am I here? And who's that guy that destroyed my house and tried to get me?" Rai asked. "Are you sure you want to know?" Komorka asked in a serious tone. "OF COURSE I DO!" Rai yelled. On the Dragonoid Ship "I'm sorry, General. I made a mistake, one that I'll never ever make again in my life," Garnia said sincerely. "Your incompetence never ceases to amaze me. How you let a group of children overpower you is beyond me," the General said in a disapproving tone. "But General, sir, I was beating the children into a pulp when suddenly some random cloaked kid swooped in and saved the day. He caught the girl and used Taichi cards that summoned a dragon and a phoenix. The power behind those two creatures was immense and breathtaking," Garnia said hurriedly in explanation. "Did you just say summoning animals with Taichi cards? Well it seems that the Phoenicians have landed on Earth as well. This is very troubling news, the Phoenicians, while being few in numbers are all very strong warriors. Their transcendent forms allow them to combine Taichi symbols to form phrases and combo moves that are far more powerful than any single card alone. There is only one person that I know that can summon mythical creatures though and that would be Ryu the Prince of all the Phoenicians. He is a child prodigy and has power on par with the Tigeroid elders. I guess I can't really blame you for losing now can I?" General Vicious said. "By the way, where's Luka. He would be the best candidate to send out to eliminate the Phoenician Prince." "He went off saying that he had something to do, I think?" said Garnia. "That Luka, he thinks that he can just do whatever he wants to," said General Vicious in an exasperated tone. "General Vicious, there's an urgent message from the other world. The emperor has called you all back to the Luftdrake." Duran whispered to Vicious. "Garnia, Ave, Jahara go and find Luka and after you find him, go find that Phoenician prince and eliminate him with the rest of the pesky Tigeroids. I'm sure the emperor will understand that the elimination of the Phoenician prince is more important the meeting at the Luftdrake that we were supposed to attend. Now go before I change my mind and decide that your failures need to be reported to the emperor," said General Vicious. "We are going right away, sir. We won't fail you this time," they said hurriedly before rushing out of the ship. "I'd be rich if I got a few dollars every time I heard that promise," laughed Vicious as he turned the ship in the direction of Luftdrake. With Komorka and Rai They walked into the Taichi storage chamber of the Tiger Airship. "Rai, this is where we keep the Taichi Characters that we have collected so far. We are on a mission to collect all the lost Taichi 1000. 500 symbols were scattered throughout the human world and our job is to retrieve them. Do you understand that Rai?" Komorka said. "Yeah, I guess. But what has this have to do with me?" Rai asked. "Telling and not telling will not change the reality of what you are. Rai, let me tell you about the past of your people. Long ago on the planet of Sun, there were three nations, the dragon, tiger, and phoenix nations. Together the nations created the Taichi 1000 which sealed all the power and principles of the universe into symbols. In order to maintain peace, the Dragonoids, Tigeroids, and Phoenicians decided to share the Taichi 1000. Since the Phoenicians were a small nation they joined together with the Tigeroids and took 500 hundred symbols, while the Dragonoids took the other 500. The sharing of the Taichi 1000 led to a time of peace until the rebel leader Diga became the Emperor of the Dragonoids and started a war of conquest hoping to seize the other half of the Taichi 1000. First, he tried to wipe out the Phoenician race, but a lot of the Phoenicians were able to go into hiding and escape Diga's wrath. The Tigeroid emperor, upon knowing that the Dragonoids would rule Sun if they had all the Taichi Characters, destroyed the stone upon which the Taichi were carved and the Tigeroids Taichi were scattered throughout the human world. The survivors of the Phoenicians and Tigeroids are now on a mission to reclaim our lost Taichi and keep them from the Dragonoids," Komorka said. "That's great and all. BUT I DON'T SEE HOW THIS HAS TO DO WITH ME!" Rai exclaimed in rage. "Rai, you're a Tigeroid just like the rest of us," Komorka said. Outside in the hall "Now that he knows everything, he going to have to join us and become a Taichi Chaser," Tori said excitedly. "I wouldn't count on it Tori. Not everyone like to grasp reality and deal with it," Sena and Ryu said disagreeing with Tori. Through the doors, they were able to here Rai's skeptical voice yelling, "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU. THEY'RE LIES, ALL LIES." before seeing him run out of the room and off the Airship. After running out of the Tiger Airship, Rai went back to the remains of his house and started to shift around in the broken framework. As soon as he found a picture of his family, Luka came around the corner. "I knew you would come back here, but I didn't expect you to be alone. Where's your Phoenician friend?' Luka said. "Why are you here and what do you mean Phoenician? I thought they were Tigeroids? Did they lie to me about that too?" Rai asked. "Oh no, no the others on the ship are all Tigeroids except the one that can use the combination moves is the Phoenician crown prince. So where are they? Are they coming soon?" Luka explained. "No I came here alone and I can take you alone without their help anyway," Rai said cockily. "Oh, I really doubt that considering that none of your attacks were able to even touch me much less wound me," Luka said before suddenly kicking him, sending him flying out of the ruined house and onto the ground in front of the burned wreck. "UFFF!" Rai coughed as he flew through the air and skidded on the ground. Suddenly both Rain ad Luka heard a sound and looked to see where it was coming from. When they looked up they saw Garnia, Jahara, and Ave speeded towards them on one of the Dragonoid cruisers. "Luka, where's the pesky Phoenician prince? We have orders to eliminate him then move on to the other Tigeroids that are in the area," Jahara said. A sudden gust of wind behind them caught their attention and they saw a huge dragon with the Taichi Chasers on its back coming straight at them. "Taichi Feng, Wind!" Sena yelled as a white, 风, symbol appeared above her head and shot a gust of wind at the Dragonoids. "Taichi Bing, Ice!" Finn yelled as an icy blue, 冰, symbol appeared above his head and shot a gust of icy wind at the Dragonoids. "Taichi Shi, Rock!" Donha yelled as a brown, 石, symbol appeared above his head and shot a barrage of small boulders at the Dragonoids. "Taichi Hua, Slippery!" Tori yelled as a purple, 滑, symbol appeared on the ground where the Dragonoids were standing, causing them to slip. "Taichi Tai Yang, Sun!" I yelled as a flaming red, 太阳, combination symbol appeared above my head and shot a solar flare at the Dragonoids. "Well it looks like that answers me question," Jahara said as she braced herself for the onslaught of attacks. The Dragonoids were blown back a few feet as an aftereffect of the barrage of attacks. I used the split second time that the Dragonoids needed to recover to throw Rai his activator and card holder. As soon as we landed and got off my dragon summon, we got ready for battle. "Rai, use the HUO card to distract them before arming yourself with the JIAN, sword, card. Everyone else grab a weapon card from my holder and arm yourselves, NOW!" I said before grabbing my JIAN card. "Taichi Jian, Sword!" I yelled as a yellow, 剑, symbol appeared above my head before morphing into twin sword that flew into my hands. "I've been meaning to try this new technique I created in real combat, but I never got around to it. This is the perfect time for me to try it out." AN: What's is this new technique that Ryu has created? Read the next chapter and find out. The next chapter will be up in a few days or maybe weeks, but before the end of the month. Thank you for reading. Category:Blog posts